Exceso de: ¡VENGANZA!
by Deina-San92
Summary: Cuando se juntan muchas mujeres y todas afectas por la misma situación un terrible plan puede salir de sus cabezas. Ellas le darán una pequeña cucharada de su propia medicina a sus acosadores, con la diferencia. Que ellas si saben lo que están haciendo. (2da parte de Exceso de Amor. UA)
1. Chapter 1

**Atención:** En la siguiente historias veremos parejas realmentes raras para el publico, pero como es una parodia todo vale. Saint Seiya no me pertence, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada!

Mio es unicamente la historia, y toda la locura que este conlleva xD

Disfrutenlo!

 **Exceso de: VENGANZA**

Largos meses han pasado desde el ultimo percance sucedido en varias partes del mundo, los dominios del Infierno y Mar también formaron parte de ellos. Un grupo de hombres hechizados –según ellos – por unas flechas de Eros, la cual fueron lanzados por sus más leales – si claro – pupilos a estos hombres. Ocasionando un loco y obsesivo amor por las mujeres residentes. Muchas lograron salir con ayuda de los otros que estaban en normalidad. Unas encontraron el verdadero amor, y otras no se quedarían de brazos cruzados.

Estos meses han sido de reflexión y para ellos castigo, debido a que cada una de estas mujeres encargadas se encargo de darles un buen y merecida lección por su actitud. Sin embargo están sedientas, ellas necesitaban que ellos pagaran de verdad

 **Asgard –Castillo de Valhala**

La muy cariñosa Flarer parecia haber encontrado de verdad un amor correspondido. Se encontraba en su cama acostaba mientras miraba el enorme techo de su habitación, la luz del dia empezaba a salir y ella se encontraba pensativa. El frio dejo de asecharla cuando cierto Dios Guerrero comenzo a vivir y formar parte de su vida. A su lado Izquierdo yacia en un profundo sueño su pareja Fenrir. Aunque parecerá raro, Fenrir habia accedido a vivir en el castillo con la condición de que sus lobos también vinieran con el. Hilda como buena reina de aquellas tierra, le concedio dos habitaciones solamente para que los lobos descansaran, también serian libre de correr por todos los alrededores.

Luego del acoso por parte de Mime y Alberich, la princesa les habia otorgado un castigo no tan cruel como el que su hermana le habia dado a sus acosadores. Ambos debían aprender a Tejer con las señoras más nobles del estado. Sin embargo Ella no se sentia comoda con aquella situación.

-Deja de pensar tanto en ellos – ella volvió a observar a su acompañante. Quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, se acerco a ella para envolverla en sus fuertes y calurosos brazos

-No me siento satisfecha – le respondio

-Y cuando lo estas? – Pregunto – Te recuerdo lo que paso esta noche – madrugada? – el hombre sonrio mientras a ella el rostro se le cubria de un tono color rojo. Se dejo llevar por la calidad sobre protección. Cuando estuvo a punto de caer rendida tuvo la idea más brillante de su vida. Se levanto de un brinco asustando a su pareja - ¿Qué sucedio? – pregunto alarmado

-Tengo la idea más brillante del mundo Fenrir. Deberan pagar con la misma moneda –

-No entiendo

-Los acosaremos! – Fenrir gruño ante la idea – Le dire a Hilda, que vengan las chicas afectadas del Santuario – Flarer caminaba por la habitación – Inclusive las afectadas de los recintos de los Dioses. Idearemos el plan más perfecto de la vida. Les haremos pasar el rato más vergonzoso, no sabran que hacer – la rubia deslumbraba felicidad – Y dicen que las rubias somos tontas – declaro gritando llena de emoción a los cuatro vientos.

El joven la miro con completa desconfianza, la idea no le gustaba. No, definitivamente esa idea no le gustaba para nada.

-No estoy de acuerdo – la rubia lo miro atónita, se preocupo al ver sus facciones de insatisfacción por parte de su pareja – Y sigue sin gustarme

-Oh Fenrir, vamos – intento razonar. El hombre seguía con aquella mirada feroz. La chica se acerco y se sento en su cama, acercándose a el para darle una suave caricia en su mejilla – Te prometo que nada malo va a pasar

-No. Sigues sin convencerme – la rubia planto un beso en sus labios. El se negó a corresponder, sin embargo ella continuo en el proceso. Cuando el exhalo Flarer sabia que habia ganado el juego, el Dios guerrero la aparto de su lado – Sigues sin convencerme, pero eres demasiado testaruda para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-Entonces? – un respiro de resignación salio de los labios de el. Flarer lo volvió a besar dispuesta a correr para contarle a su hermana

-Flarer – llamo

-Dime

-Vistete –ella se miro y nuevamente sintió sus mejillas arder – Estas muy desnuda. – ella fruncio el ceño cuando el sonreía. Ambos se vistieron, Flarer brincaba de emoción, corrió por el castillo para poder encontrar a su hermana

 **Santuario**

Aioros reia sin poder parar sobre el castillo que Athena le habia dado a sus acosadores. Debian pintar todas las paredes del Santuario y de las doce casas con tan solo un pincel finito. Hasta ahora, aun seguían en Aries, apunto de terminar. Para la Diosa no habia mejor castigo que aquello, sobre todo porque ciertos dorados tenian también la obligación de sabotearles el trabajo.

Aldebaran venia con un enorme vaso de Chocolate liquido, venia degustando de la mejor manera, a DM se le ocurrio una brillante idea. Mientras el alto del grupo se acercaba el caballero de Cancer se acerco y metio el pie. Haciendo que la bebida cayera sobre una de las paredes que habian termiando apenas una semana

-¡NO! – gritaron los cuatro – Esto es una injusticia – lloro Milo enfadado

-Ya saben las reglas – se burlo DM – empezar de nuevo – Camus dijo muchas groserías en Frances meintras los otros con tanta resignación empezaron a limpiar de nuevo.

Por otra parte, Afrodita fue obligado a trabajar en un Club Nocturno, ofreciendo espectáculos de Stripers, no solamente a mujeres, los hombres también se deleitaban con sus servicios. El Caballero sentia que su orgullo se iba al carajo. Shaka trabajaba en el mismo club, con la Diferencia de que debía lidiar con Hombres y enseñarles el arte de los juegos de Rol en la cama. Algo que para el era indignante.

 **Atlantida**

La gran Tethis - como se habia apodado – Disfrutaba de estar sentada en los aposentos de Poseidon mientras el mismo Dios y los otros caballeros, debían limpiar los pisos y los pilares con un topo y un cepillo de dientes

-QUE QUEDE BIEN LIMPIO – gritaba Tethis. Isaac no se habia salvado, básicamente por manchar el honor de ella. Kassa miraba la escena divertido, también por molestar el y Kanon pasaban con sus pies sucios corriendo por el lugar. Cuando llevaban comida a donde estaba Tethis hacia que muchos de los liquidos se derramaban

-Lo hacen apropósito – se quejo Sorrento – No se porque te hacemos caso, si no fue nuestra idea – Kanon se acerco con el tridente del Dios y apunto la garganta del Marino

-Te lo recuerdo? – amenazo. Sorrento negó rápidamente y volvió a su quehacer

-Que indigante – se quejo Poseidon – Yo que soy una Deidad sometido a estos trabajos

-Quien te mando a caer en las redes de los discípulo de un Dios menor que tu – comento Tethis

-Eso si es indignante – acoto Kassa – es caer bajo. Bastante – los tres al mando rieron hasta que sus estómagos les comenzo a Doler

 **Asgard**

 **-** Haber si entendí – hablaba Hilda siendo escoltada por Bud – Me estas diciendo que le hagamos pagar a Thor, Syd, Mime y Alberich por su acoso? Flarer sabes que no fue su culpa. Además ya bastante castigo tenemos.

-Eso es verdad – acoto Bud – además de una locura – Fenrir asintió ante la respuesta. Al menos no estaba solo en oponerse a esa locura.

-Sabes que fue culpa de unas flechas de un Dios Griego. – Bud y Fenrir asintieron – Ellos no estaban conciente, aun así de los traumas que tuvimos que pasar.

-Lo se – dijo la princesa dándose por vencido

-Sin embargo ¡LA IDEA ES ESTUPENDA! –

-¿QUE? – gritaron Bud y Fenrir sorprendidos –

-Si, es más mandare mensajes a todas las afectadas. Nos reuniremos aquí…

-Y sacaremos el mejor plan de toda la vida – Flarer e Hilda chocaron sus manos, corriendo rápidamente a mandar aquellos mensajes. Bud y Fenrir sentían como la sangre les hervía, sobre todo a Fenrir que era lo bastante sobre protector

 ** _Minutos más tarde_**

Pandora, Violate, Tethis, Junet, Athena y Shaina recibieron una tarjeta de invitación a las tierras de Asgard, cada una abrio las cartas la cual tenia un singular mensajes

- _Queridas: es un honor para mi tenerlas en mi castillo. Es una reunión urgente sobre lo acontecido hace meses. Sabemos que ninguna se siente complacida con los castigos otrogados. Mi hermana ha tenido una idea brillante. Pueden traer a uno o dos de sus más fieles acompañantes_

 _Con amor y entendimiento_

 _Hilda de Polaris_

Las invitadas sonrieron extasiadas, todas asintieron, esa reunión era algo que valdra la pena ir. Athena fue custodiada por DM, Junet por Aioros, y Shaina por Shura. Pandora fue escoltada por Oneiros y Violate por Oneiros. Tethis llego en compañía de Kanon. Todos los hombres se miraron asombrados mientras las mujeres se miraban con complicidad.

Hilda y Flarer salieron a recibirlas todas escoltadas por sus respectivos guardas. Bud se mantenía sereno mientras Fenrir seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Gracias por venir queridas mias – dijo Hilda – vengan, entren a la Sala del Trono donde hablaremos mejor. Caballeros gracias por su custodia. Esperen afuera – cuando las chicas entraron todos los hombres con sus respectivos mantos sagrados permanecieron afuera mirándose uno con los otros.

-Una sala. Muchas mujeres reunidas. Eso es algo de temer – dijo Bud

\- Por que lo dices? – Pregunto Aioros

-Por que solo se reúnen asi para causar problemas – acoto Kanon

-Cuando dos o más mujeres se reúnen, el diablo mira, se sienta y aprende – Respondio Ikelos

-Y aun le falta mucho por aprender – Acoto DM

-Pero yo no vi al Dios Hades entrar – Informo Fenrir

-Que tu no lo veas es otra cosa lobito – dijo DM y Fenrir le gruño.

-El esta allí dentro. Dandose el mejor banquete – Informo Oneiros

-Crees que esta usando ese casco mágico para escuchar lo que hablan? – Pregunto Bud, lo cual recibió muchas voces de afirmación

-Pobre de su hermano – dijo Kanon – Si Hades esta allí dentro sus esperanzas de vida son nulas – nuevamente se escuadrón los sonidos de aprobación

 **En la Sala del Trono**

Hades estaba en un rincón con su grandioso casco mágico y mitológico, sentando en un pupitre tomando nota de lo que las mujeres hablaban. Sus manos le temblaban de la emoción mientras escuchaba a sus espectros, su sobrina y otras hablar

-Deben pagar caro lo que nos hicieron – dijo Tethis – así estuvieran bajo la influencia de unas flechas.

-Es cierto! – dijo Junet – Que sientan lo que nosotras sentimos

-Miedo, desespero – continuo Pandora

-Pues vamos a caerles a palos! – gritaron Violate y Shaina al mismo tiempo, ambas se observaron tenian la mismas ideas

-Patadas

-Golpes

-EN el ORGULLO! – volvieron a gritar ambas sonriendo de manera maliciosa

-No señoritas – interrumpio Hilda – aunque ganas no nos falten. La idea es acosarlos, hasta el punto que no podrán más si no sentir temor

-Haremos eso en las noches – acoto Flarer – Para que crean que fue un sueño, le haremos creer eso por unos días. Pero en cualquier momento lo hacemos a plena luz del día.

-Es una grandiosa Idea – dijo Athena – yo necesitare ayuda, son cuatro hombres.

-Disculpeme Diosa, en mi caso tengo una deidad y cinco hombres, generales marinos – recalco Tethis

-No estamos para odiosidades, asi que bajale los humos que hablas con una Diosa – encaro Shaina

-Y quien me los va a bajar? Tu? – pregunto con Sarcasmo Tethis – Recuerda que tu y yo tenemos cosas pendientes que aclarar – ambas mujeres se pusieron cara a cara dispuesta a luchar. Luego de la batalla contra Poseidon había quedado una rencilla bastante peligrosa entre ellas dos

-Para que tengo 108 espectros, si con estas mujeres me basta y me sobra – murmuro Hades mientras escuchaba a las mujeres pelear, anotando todo a su libreta

-Escucharon algo? – Hilda miro para todos lados, la tensión entre las chicas se rompio – Hubiera jurado que escuche un hombre.

-Tranquilos – Dijo Saori – Si hay alguien escuchando – Hades se puso pálido – me asegurare personalmente de recordarle donde deben estar mejor sus pelotas – Por instinto Hades asintió rápidamente. Debia callar o Athena… No entremos en detalles

-No es hora de pelar – razono Junet – Todas estamos aquí por una misma razón cierto? – todas asintieron

-Bueno yo sugieron, sobre todo a las mujeres emparejadas como yo – informo Tethis – que mantengamos a nuestros chicos atentos a todo plan que vayamos hacer

-Señorita Athena ¿A nosotras…?

-Junet, tranquila – informo Athena – Algun dorado te va a custodiar. Pandora estas muy callada ¿No estas de acuerdo?

-Si – informo la líder de los espectro de Hades – Pero tengo una duda

-Dila –

-Y aquellos hombres buenos para nada? – pregunto – Aquellos que debían cuidarnos y no hicieron nada? Ellos merecen una lección.

-Bueno, supongo que hablas por Radamanthys y Aiakos – acoto Violate

-Si, Hagen y Sigfried no hicieron nada positivo

-Aioria tampoco – acoto Junet

-Bueno, lo que se hace se paga – dijo Athena, todas miraron asombradas a la Deidad – Que paguen también.

-Me gusta ese lema, lo que se hace se paga – informo Hilda y todas afirmaron, cada una puso su mano encima de la otra, mientras juraban entre ellas mismas hacer pagar a sus acosadores lo que ellas sufrieron, estando ellas conscientemente

 **Fuera de la Sala del trono**

La espera era enorme, solo escuchaban murmullos una que otra risa y levantamientos de voz, pero jamás algo con tanta claridad. Hasta que…

- _¡LO QUE SE HACE SE PAGA! –_ Escucharon todos con claridad. La situación iba en serio, las chicas habian gritado a todo pulmón par a luego reir como unas locas desquiciadas. Sintieron la presencia de algo enorme entre todos los hombres. Hades habia aparecido frente a ellos, lucia traumado y respiraba agitado.

-Alla adentro – señalo – Es… Nunca dejen que se les meta la idea de conquistar el mundo a esas mujeres. Son… ¡JAMAS ME VIERON! – grito alarmado desapareciendo frente a todos los presentes.

-Se los dije – informo DM – Aun le falta mucho por aprender – todos tragaron grueso, por primera vez sentían miedo de la locura que tenian esas mujeres en mente.

* * *

¿Qué planearan estas mujeres?

¿Qué es lo que les espera a estos pobres e indefensos hombres? xDD


	2. El macabro plan parte 1

_*aparece con cepillo y escoba*_ Aqui tipo casual, quitando las telarañas xDD

TARDE MUUUY TARDE; pero seguro! Volvi xD

Espero les guste este capitulo... Mi cordura esta bién, asi dicen los examenes xD

PD: Disculpen alguna falla ortografica.

* * *

 **El macabro plan parte 1**

 **INFRAMUNDO - Sala del trono**

Los espectros habian quedado asombrados al ver como su jefe, lider y Dios llegaba corriendo o huyendo, lo cual era más logico por la manera en la que llego corriendo. Varias gotas de sudor escurrian por su rostro ¿Y si Athena lo habia descubierto? No era su culpa. Habia sido invocado, se sabia por leyendas humanas que cuando muchas mujeres se reunian para hablar sobre cualquier tema el seria invocado, y más si estas estaban dispuesta a hundir a alguien

-SI ATHENA PREGUNTA NO ESTOY AQUI! - grito a todos. Corrio hasta su grande y magnifica silla para sentarse, esperando calmar en algun momento su respiración. - _Oh Poderoso Hades_ \- rezo para el mismo por dentro - _Dame fuerzas y resistencia en que Athena no me haya escuchado -_ se quedo pensando por un momento - Que imbecil, rezandome a mi mismo - se rio con fuerzas- Es decir, soy Hades. Nada malo me va a pasar. Así Athena me haya escuchado, ella no sera nadie ¡NADIE! - grito - para hacerme afirmar que las habia escuchado.

 **INFRAMUNDO - Habitación Sagrada**

Melinoe habia visto a su papá correr muerto de miedo, vio como su madre miraba confundida pero sin prestar atención. Era el momento justo, si bien aprendio de su crianza con los espectros y muchas horas de intensivo con su padre, era que tenia un amplio conocimiento sobre la manipulación y el caquillo . Era el momento perfecto para ejecutar sus aprendizajes

-Que tristeza - comento hacia la nada captando la atención de su madre - Que habra hecho mi padre en la tierra que Athena lo estara buscando?

-TU crees? - Pregunto inocentemente la DIosa de la Primavera - Espero que no sea algo grave. De todas manera si mi hermana viene diremos que no

-Madre, mi padre estaria violando el tratado. Yo creo que algo malo hizo para que corriera desesperado. Y si. No, no creo

-Que cosa hija? Que piensas?

-No puedo madre, me da mucho dolor pensar - fingio que lloraba, mientras daba la espalda a su madre que se acerco a consolarla

-Hija, me angustias.

-No debo decirtelo. No se madre.

-De que hablas?

-Y si mi padre volvio con esa ninfa? La que vive en el santuario de Athena - cuando Melinoe volteo a mirar a su madre, sonrio con satisfacción. Persefonne habia captado rapidamente. Elevo su cosmos y llamo de inmediato a Athena - Voy a la cocina! - comento llena de extasis.

 **1 hora después**

-¿NOS ESCUCHASTE? CONFIESA - Gritaba Athena mientras apuntaba a Hades en sus fantabulosas (llamadas así) partes. Pandora y Violate lo sujetaban por los brazos para que no pudiera huir. Hades miraba a su alrededor, Dios mio, ni su propia esposa.

.Como entraron? - pregunto entre nerviosismo - No es que no las quisiera aquí, por supuesto. Su presencia me ¡NO ATHENA MIS PELOTAS NO!

-CONFIESA! - grito más la Diosa. Los hombres presentes daban un paso más y por reflejo taparon sus partes con sus manos. Era mejor no tentar a la ocasión, y decir Si a todo lo que dijeran esas peligrosas mujeres.

-si - murmuro Hades

-SI que? - pregunto Violate

-Si las escuche - cuando el agarre se aflojo y Athena alejo el baculo el Dios finalmente respiraba. Aunque no seguia convencido, esas mujeres, las habia oido. Algo más le iban a pedir. Lo presentía. - Cariño - miro a Persefonne - Por que...?

-Retirarnos? JA - dijo Melinoe su hija menor, salio desde las sombras con un pote de Cotufas - No padre, esto es muy bueno. No podemos perdernoslo

-Cotufas - comento la Diosa de la primavera sonriente y extasiada

-Necesitamos un favor de ti Dios Hades - comento Thetis - Y debes ayudarnos. Te guste o no

-Quien me va a obligar? - pregunto con ironia.

-Vamos Chicas - comento Persefonne comiendo cotufas - Hagan lo suyo. Asi nos descobramos de unas ¿Verdad tesoro

-Si madre - dijo la Diosa menor. Nuevamente hades estaba temblando, no solamente habian siete mujeres en su recinto sobornandolo, si no que su esposa e hija se habian confabulado contra el. Que alguien se apidara de su pobre alma

-A ver Ti'ito - dijo Athena acercandose con el Baculo, todos los hombres dieron un paso atras nuevamente y trgaron grueso - Queremos que nos des un poco de tu manto de invisibilidad, aquel que usas para ver la tierra y llevarte a los humanos. Si no - el baculo descendio hasta sus entrepiernas - No tendras con que "jugar" - dijo con ironia - Con mi Hermana

-Ay Athena! - exclamo Persefonne un poco preocupada - Tampoco asi, el Sabe usar bien esos juguetes, los usa mejor que su cabeza, no seas mala. Amenazalo con otra cosa

-Gracias Querida

-No pienso en ti, pienso en mi. SI por mi fuera hace rato, después de lo de esa ninfa!

-Pero yo no fui, fue el bastardo ese caballero de Athena...

-¡NOS DESVIAMOS DEL TEMA! - grito Hilda - Vamos Dios Hades.

-A ver. Una Asgardiana fiel creyendo de los Dioses nordicos viene a pedir ayuda a un Dios griego.

-Que se siente estar relacionado con tu sobrina?- pregunto Flarer - Ayudara o no? - Athena afinco el Baculo en las partes mas sagradas del Dios

-No hay opciones tio.

-Esta bien - dijo HAdes - Hare lo que ustedes digan - las mujeres se miraron unas con otras complices mientras sus guardaespaldas pusieron caras palidas

-¡NO! -gritaron todos al unisono. Hades habia cometido el peor error de su vida

-CON UNA MUJER NO SE NEGOCIA! - advirtio Kanon mientras ponia su mano en la frente

-Estamos Jodidos - dijo Shura - Real y completamente jodidos

-Oh vamos! - exclamo relajado Bud - Que tanto pueden hacer estas mujeres? - todas se voltearon a mirar al caballero de Oro, cadauna con una mirada llena de malicia

-Ni te imaginas - DM trago grueso. Por primera vez en años sintio un terrible temor

 **Asgard**

-Por que empezamos por Asgard? - pregunto Shaina dudosa

-Sencillo - comento Flarer - lo haremos por grado de dificultad. La que más venganza debe hacer. Además aqui tendran donde dormir

-Y nosotros que? - pregunto DM indignado - Merecemos, amor y ternura - todos voltearon a mirar a DM sin palabras hasta con un poco de reproche - Tengo derecho a exgirlo. Hablen muchachos

-TEndran sus habitaciones con todo lo que necesiten - dijo Hilda - Aja, volviendo a lo nuestro

-Es decir que la rubia va de ultima? - pregunto Shaina, mientras las mujeres estaban dispuestas a pelear a ver quien iba de primero

-Señoritas - la bulla seguia. Mientras Junet trataba de calmarlas - Hey. Por favor. ¡CALLENSE! - todas hicieron silencio inmediatamente - Gracias, hagamos un sorteo. Los hombres haran unos papelitos y el que salga marcado esa es la primera en actuar. - todas asintieron. En unos minutos muy a regañadientes Aioros y Kanon les toco hacer todos los papelitos que correspondian. Todas estaban ansiosas. Cuando fuera el momento indicado Hades debia aparecer para empezar la ejecución.

-Listo señoritas - dijo Aioros sonriente, cada una saco el papel arrugado de las manos de Aioros. Cada una vez se fue a una esquina diferente o lejos de la otra para poder ver. Muchas gritaron decepcionadas, maldiciones en aleman y griego se hicieron llegar rapidamente

-Quien empieza? - pregunto Violate

\- Yo - dijo Hilda anonadada. Sintio el resoplido de alguien tras ella. Era Bud, que no estaba muy conforme con la situación - Estare bien cariño.

-Aja, quienes son tus acosadores? - pregunto Pandora

-Thor y Syd. Syd solo me secuestro y Thor, bueno el queria tener hijos conmigo -

-Perfecto! - grito Athena - Te disfrazaras de mamá con muchos muchachitos - entre las mujeres empezaron a idear el plan, en ese instante DM se acerco a Tethys le susurro algo y ambos se rieron y se fueron corriendo. Kanon los siguio con la mirada, no porque durara de DM, si no que el sabia la clase de novia que tenia y la clase de compañero que se gastaba. ¿Juntos? Seria un total desastre.

 **Minutos más tarde**

-Ese traje te queda fantastico - comentaba Athena mientras se burlaba de la vestimenta y aspecto de HIlda

-Tan mal se ve una mujer luego del embarazo? - pregunto la guardiana de Asgard. Su vestimenta era fatal, estaba despeinada, con un mal maquillaje, unos vestidos que hacian ver sus pechos caidos debido a que tenia dos grandes melones como senos, medias rotas y zapatos mal olientes. -Esto es...

-No, no se ven así. Pero Thor te pidio hijo ciertos? - comentaba Violatte. - Pues seras eso. Su esposa descuidada con muchos hijos que cuidar

-Y embarazada de otro - dijo Flarer en ese instante mientras introducia una pelota dentro del vestido

-Además te hace falta un toque especial - dijo Shaina acercandose con una pequeña bolsa con granitos blancos dentro -

-Que es eso?

-Ajo

-Ah no! - exclamo tapandose la boca - No comere eso. Ni en sueños

-Oh Vamos - suplico Flarer - Asi no se te acerca a darte un beso

-Hey! Vamos a pintarte un diente de negro. Asi creera que no tienes uno

-NO!

-Oh Vamos, es solo. Ay Por Dios! - exclamo Junet al ver con quien habia llegado Thetis. La rubia dijo que iba a traer algo que seguramente haria que Thor se espantara, un as bajo la manga lo que no sabia ninguna de ellas era con lo que contaba

-Se puede saber que hace Kiki aquí? - pregunto Athena - Y vestido de Bebe?

-Sera el bebe de Hilda evidentemente

-El mayor - recalco una voz más atras. Cuando todas las mujeres observaron, no sabian si reirse, llorar, o seguir perplejas como estaban. DM habia aparecido atras de Thetis con una vestimenta un poco casual. Llevaba un pañal, babero, un chupon en su boca, una sonajera en su mano derecha y un gorro de bebe en la cabeza -Quien dice que no me veo tierno?

-Santo cristo - dijo alguien

-Vamos! Que mejor manera que Thor se asuste si no ver la clase de hijos que tienes

-Con razon Hilda quedo con las lolas chorreadas - se burlo Pandora - Con ese pequeño hijo - DM se puso a gatear pidiendo brazos a Hilda quien lo miraba anonadada

-cagame!

-Que?

-Cagame! - decia con voz de niño DM

-AH?

-QUE ME CARGUES CARAJO! - grito. Ganandose como castigo un fuerte golpe por parte de Hilda

-Bebe malo, no me grites - nadie podia creer lo que estaba viendo. DM fingiendo que lloraba mientras Hilda reprendia como si fuera su bebe. - Bien - hizo el esfuerzo por cargarlo en sus brazos - Kiki sigueme.

-CLARO! - exclamo divertido - Que debo hacer?

-Dejate llevar niño -comento DM relajado, mientras suspiraba - Esta es la vida que me merezco, ser el consetido.

-No abuses. Mira que a la primera de cambio te lanzo al suelo

-Esta madre si es maltratadora - resongo -

-DIOS! - dijo Shaina mientras saltaba de puntillas - Yo debo ver esto

-Y yo - dijeron las demás. Los hombres se miraron unos con otros, no tenian opción. Debian ir.

 **...Continuara...**


End file.
